guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos in Kryta
Overview Summary #Speak to Guardsman Chienpo at Kaineng Center. #Speak to Mhenlo at Bejunkan Pier. #Speak to Armian to book passage on the good ship Sea Swift, bound for Tyria. #Speak to Lionguard Neiro in the foreign administration center and gain entrance to Lion's Arch and the lands of Kryta. #Speak to Firstwatch Sergio, Captain of the Lionguard, to inform him you have arrived in Tyria. Obtained from :Guardsman Chienpo in Kaineng Center Requirements :Have a Factions and Prophecies product key linked to the same account :Cantha born character :Cannot have completed the quest Terror in Tyria Reward :*1,000 XP Dialogue :"I'm glad you're here at last, . Mhenlo has been looking all over for you. He received a letter from his homeland that left him greatly disturbed. He's probably waiting for you right now down at Bejunkan Pier, you should speak to him immediately!" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Mhenlo) :"Hello, , it is good to see you. I have much to tell you about the situation in the distant kingdom of Ascalon, far to the north in Tyria... my home. It was once a thriving kingdom, but one day the armies of the Charr came and attacked our people. On that horrible day, they invoked a fearsome magic that destroyed our kingdom and left almost all of it in ruins... an event we call the Searing. While some of our people remained in Ascalon with King Adelbern to defend the kingdom against the Charr, many more joined with his son, Prince Rurik. Rurik left our homeland and crossed the treacherous Shiverpeak Mountains, home of the Dwarves, to reach the lands of Kryta. Though Rurik did not survive the journey, his courage and sacrifice enabled our people to find a new home near Lion's Arch. I have received word that a new threat has arisen and threatens all of Kryta, including the Ascalon refugees. Soon I must return home to answer the call and deal with that threat. :Once you have completed all of your tasks here in Cantha and you are ready to help me and the people of Tyria, let Armian at the docks know. I have booked us passage on a ship... the Sea Swift... that should suit our needs." Intermediate Dialoge 2 (Armian) :"Even now, the threat of the undead looms in my homeland of Kryta. If your goal is to travel there and help my people, I will help you find passage on our ship. I've no doubt the captain will agree once he learns of your noble intentions... I can only hope that battle is one we Krytans can win! Make sure all you affairs in Cantha are in order. Once you're ready to go to Tyria, talk to me again, and we'll set sail." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Armian) :"When you're ready, I'll get the ship ready for us to sail to Lion's Arch." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Armian) :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready first. Do you wish to continue?" Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Lionguard Neiro) :"Greetings, , Mhenlo told me of your arrival. I am happy to see you have made it safely to Kryta. Our lands are in dire need of heroes willing to face these undead hordes. If you're half as good as Mhenlo and his friends claim you are, your efforts will be most welcome, indeed. :You surely know of the undead that threaten all of Tyria, but I should also apprise you of another situation we face at this time. For as long as Lion's Arch has existed, it has been the duty of the Lionguard to defend the city and the people of Kryta. As of late, a new group... a religious cult known as the White Mantle... have gained power in our lands, some say too much power. Worse, the royal family has gone missing, and in their place the White mantle have assumed the leadership of Kryta. As of now, the Lionguard still control this city, but the countryside beyond Lion's Arch is now held and protected by the White Mantle. So far they seem to be doing the job, but I've learned over the years to be wary of those who seek to change old ways, and these White Mantle claim to have discovered a whole new pantheon of unseen gods... what could be a bigger change than new gods? I suggest you work with them to try and stop this undead threat, but keep one eye on them at the same time. They seem a little to good to be true, if you take my meaning." Reward Dialogue :"Welcome to Lion's Arch. I am Firstwatch Sergio, commander of the Lionguard. As you may well have learned already, our lands are under siege from a massive horde of the undead. I believe you have arrived just in time. The White Mantle claim they can protect the people, but honestly... I fear they will protect only their own interests. A hero like you could do much to help the simple folk of our lands from the threat of the undead. In return for your efforts, I will grant you full travelling privileges within the city and beyond." Walkthrough Mhenlo is standing in the middle of Bejunkan Pier. Talking to him gives you access to Armian on the waterfront. He will take you to Lion's Arch. Notes *This quest allows Canthan characters to travel to Tyria for the first time. This quest or Terror in Tyria must be done for every Canthan character you want to bring to Tyria. Once you have completed the quest, Lion's Arch will appear as a new destination that you can travel to by clicking on the ship symbol on the World Map. *This quest is mutually exclusive with Terror in Tyria. *Non-Canthan characters who currently have no access to Kryta will still get the pop-up message in Kaineng Center suggesting they start this quest, even though they are not eligible to do so. Category:Factions quests Category:Prophecies quests